Trust and Faith
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Another prequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! X. Ever wonder how the heck Kaiba and Ishizu got together? Well wonder no more!
1. Ishtars Return

**Trust and Faith**

**Chapter 1: Ishtars Return**

(It open two years after Atem leaves as Kaiba's typing on his computer. Mokuba walks in. He's grown a fair amount.)

Mokuba: Hey Seto, you're not going to believe this! Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are coming to Japan for a few weeks.  
Kaiba: So?  
Mokuba: Well it's been two years since we've seen them, so I thought we could all hang out.  
Kaiba: Why should I do that? I've barely had three conversations with them.  
Mokuba: Come on! Yugi's in America to promote some of those new cards Pegasus made; Joey and Mai are in China, and Tea's in New York.

Kaiba: Your point?  
Mokuba: (sighs) No one else can show them around.  
Kaiba: Again... your point?  
Mokuba: Come on Seto! They welcomed you when you went to Egypt, it would be nice to return the favor.  
Kaiba (stops typing and sighs in defeat): Hmph. Fine.

(Cut to the airport as Mokuba and Kaiba meet Odion, Ishizu, and Marik. Kaiba's arms are folded, and he gives them the curtest nod.)

Mokuba: Hey guys. What brings you here?  
Ishizu: We're here to relax and see how things have been. Speaking of which, how have you two been?  
Mokuba: Seto's the same as ever, and most of the gang is around the world.  
Kaiba: That happens.  
Ishizu: Yugi's grown greatly since the Pharaoh's departure.  
Kaiba: Hmph.  
Mokuba: We thought we'd treat you to dinner.

Kaiba (thinking): WE?! Where does "we" come in? It was your idea and now I'm paying for it... literally!  
Marik: I'd like that.  
Odion: I'm in.


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

(It opens at a fairly classy restaurant, and Kaiba's continually flipping through his menu as everyone else except Ishizu has put theirs down. The waiter arrives and Kaiba flops the menu down.)

Waiter: What would you like?  
Marik: I'll have the ravioli.  
Mokuba: Beef stew.  
Odion: Chicken.  
Kaiba: Just bring me the spaghetti.  
Ishizu: That sounds good. I'll have that too.  
Waiter: Alright.  
Mokuba: So, how have you guys been since the Pharaoh left?  
Marik: Life's been pretty peaceful, AKA boring as hell.  
Ishizu: Marik, it hasn't been that boring.  
Marik: Well, it feels like it.  
Kaiba: Heh. At least now I don't have to hear about that destiny garbage anymore. It's over and done with.  
Ishizu: Kaiba, no story is over and done with until the man the story's about is in the ground.  
Kaiba: Okay, I'll admit that that's true.  
Odion: So, how are things here?  
Mokuba: Well, Tea went off to a dancing school in New York after graduation. Joey and Mai still live in Domino, but they took a joint vacation to China for fun. Tristan and Serenity started dating.  
Marik: Ha! I told you Ishizu! Pay up!  
Ishizu: Very well.

(Ishizu gives Marik three gold coins.)

Marik: Sorry. Go ahead.  
Mokuba: Okay. Yugi still lives here too, but right now he's in America to promote some new cards Pegasus made.  
Marik: Oh yeah. The uh... Dark Magician of Chaos and the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.  
Mokuba: Seto, you could join into the conversation.  
Kaiba: Fine! (Thinking) Crap, now what do I say? (Glances at Ishizu) Guess it wouldn't hurt. (Out loud) Ishizu, did you ever read _The Giver_?  
Ishizu: Yes, and I found it quite interesting.  
Kaiba: Hmm?  
Ishizu: Yes, I liked how it showed a supposedly Utopian society not being all it was cracked up to be. I don't think I could give up all the things those people gave up.  
Kaiba: I found that book interesting too. The idea of someone being forced to bear the memories from before struck me as a sort of imposed exile from one's self.  
Ishizu: I thought so too.  
Odion: Well, they're having fun.  
Marik: Yeash. Never thought I'd see these two having a casual conversation.  
Mokuba: Me neither.

(Kaiba and Ishizu continue talking when the food shows up. They all eat the food, but Kaiba and Ishizu continue talking, moving on from _The Giver_ to _Treasure Island_, and ending at _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ when everyone finishes up.)

Kaiba: Hey, where are you staying?  
Ishizu: Oh the Domino City Hotel.  
Kaiba: That's on our way home. We'll drop you guys off.  
Mokuba & Marik: Wow.  
Odion: Don't even think about it boys.

(Mokuba and Marik ignore him and give each other mischievous glances. The Kaiba brothers drop the Ishtars off.)

Kaiba: Later.  
Ishizu: See you around.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

(It opens the following morning as Mokuba and Marik call each other.)

Mokuba: You thinking what I'm thinking about Seto and Ishizu?  
Marik: If I'm not, then I'm as blind as a beggar.  
Mokuba: So here's my plan. We'll get them alone together, and we'll let them talk a little more, and I think we'll be good.  
Marik: You're an evil genius kid. How are we gonna do it.  
Mokuba: I think they'd be too smart for setting up something for all of us and conveniently leaving them thing.  
Marik: How about tricking them into getting to a place separately?  
Mokuba: Okay. Let's try this.

(Cut to the KaibaCorp warehouse as Marik leads Ishizu there.)

Marik: Come on! You've got to see this new duel system Kaiba invented!  
Ishizu: Marik, slow down! I'm sure it'll still be there if we go a bit slower.

(Cut to Kaiba and Mokuba walking to the warehouse.)

Mokuba: There's supposed to be missing inventory at the warehouse, and the people there want you to check it out.  
Kaiba: Hmm. Odd this happened right when Ishizu, Marik, and Odion came.  
Mokuba: Yeah, I know.

(Cut to the back door of the warehouse. Marik opens the door and stands aside.)

Marik: Ladies first.  
Ishizu: Okay, what's going on Marik. The last time you acted like this, you and Odion forced me into a vacation.  
Marik: Just go in.  
Ishizu: Fine, but this better not be one of your little tricks Marik.

(Ishizu goes in, and Marik quickly closes the door and blocks it with a cinder block.)

Marik: See you in a bit.  
Ishizu: Wait a second! Marik! Marik!! Marik, you let me out of here right now!! Marik!!!

(Cut to the other end as Mokuba opens the door for Kaiba.)

Kaiba: What are you doing Mokuba?  
Mokuba: They wanted you not me.  
Kaiba: This better not be one of those schemes to get me to talk to some girl you want me to be interested in. Seriously, you've been hanging out with Wheeler too much.

(Mokuba closes the door and locks it.)

Mokuba: See you in a bit Seto.  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Mokuba let me outta here! Mokuba!!

(Kaiba and Ishizu suddenly notice that each other's there, and they turn and look uncomfortable.)

Ishizu: So... um... This is your warehouse?  
Kaiba: Yeah. So... I heard your family lived underground for a few years.  
Ishizu: Yeah, and I heard your step-father was responsible for that little delay in the finals.  
Kaiba: Yeah.

(Cut to Marik and Mokuba unlocking the front door and coming back in to see Kaiba and Ishizu talking together easily.)

Marik: Well, I see you two are getting along.  
Kaiba: I owe you two for this, both ways.  
Mokuba: Oh boy.  
Ishizu: See you tonight Kaiba.  
Kaiba: Later.  
Mokuba: Tonight?  
Kaiba: Yes, yes. We agreed to a date, just to see how it is. Now, about locking me up in my own warehouse.  
Mokuba: Uh-oh.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

(It opens with Kaiba getting ready for his date with Ishizu. He's in the outfit with the purple jacket with curved shoulders.)

Mokuba: Where are you going?  
Kaiba: I'm taking the yacht around Domino Bay for dinner.  
Mokuba: Nice.

(Cut to the Ishtar apartment as Ishizu puts on a teal dress that leaves her arms bare. She has her headband on too, along with matching charm bracelets.)

Marik: So, where are you going?  
Ishizu: Kaiba's taking me to some place. He's keeping it a surprise.  
Marik: Oh.  
Odion: Ishizu, Kaiba's here.  
Ishizu: Thanks Odion.

(Ishizu walks to Kaiba's limo, and they smile at each other.)

Kaiba: Ladies first.  
Ishizu: Thank you, Kaiba.

(Ishizu slides in, and Kaiba comes in too.)

Kaiba: The pier.  
Ishizu: The pier?  
Kaiba: You'll see.

(Cut to a fairly large boat. It has several decks and bares the KaibaCorp logo on the starboard side.)

Ishizu: Wow, so you have a yacht, jet, blimp, limo... what don't you have?  
Kaiba (chuckles): A motorcycle.  
Ishizu: Ah, I see.

(Cut to the boat as they have a fancy dinner with steak, Crape Suzette, and several other things. Also, a violin is playing.)

Kaiba: What do you think?  
Ishizu: Well, when you go out on a date, you don't mess around.  
Kaiba: Actually, this is kind of my first date.  
Ishizu: Well don't spread it around, but it's my first date too.  
Kaiba: Heh. (They talk about several books they like when Ishizu shivers.) You alright?  
Ishizu: Just wish I'd brought a coat.  
Kaiba: Here.

(Kaiba hands Ishizu his jacket, and she smiles. Cut to the apartment as Marik and Odion are playing Go Fish. Kaiba's limo pulls up. They go out to see Ishizu walk out with Kaiba's jacket.)

Ishizu: You probably want this back right?  
Kaiba: Eh, keep it. I've got twelve others just like it.

(Ishizu smiles and walks into her room.)

Marik: So, how was the date?  
Ishizu: It was good.  
Marik (smugly): That's two-for-two. (Ishizu gently slaps him in the head.) Ow.


	5. Changing Lives

**Chapter 5: Changing Lives**

(It opens a few days later as Kaiba's typing information into his computer when the phone rings. Kaiba picks it up.)

Kaiba: Hello?  
Ishizu: Hey Kaiba. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight.  
Kaiba: Yup. I may be a minute or two late because I have to finish a letter to Industrial Illusions about some info I need for the Duel Disk upgrades.  
Ishizu: Oh. Alright.

(Kaiba hangs up. Cut to later that night as Kaiba arrives half an hour after he said he'd arrive.)

Kaiba: Sorry. The people at the company had some trouble with a few parts of the upgrade.  
Ishizu: It's okay. So, where are we going?  
Kaiba: I figured we could go to see that new movie, _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.  
Ishizu: When's it playing?  
Kaiba: Half an hour.  
Ishizu: Oh. Then what?  
Kaiba: I figured we could go eat.  
Ishizu: Um... where?  
Kaiba: You know that place we went to when you guys first arrived?  
Ishizu: Oh yeah.

(Cut to dinner as they're talking.)

Kaiba: That was an interesting story.  
Ishizu: I felt sorry for the children. Losing your parents is hard. So how'd your parents die?  
Kaiba: I don't want to talk about it.  
Ishizu: Too painful?  
Kaiba: Nothing good comes out of digging up the past.  
Ishizu: Seto...  
Kaiba: Let's talk about something else.  
Ishizu (sighing): Alright.


	6. Where Do We Go from Here?

**Chapter 6: Where Do We Go from Here?**

(It opens in Kaiba's mansion after a few more dates. Kaiba's thinking.)

Kaiba (thinking): What's this feeling in my stomach? I know nothing can come from these things we're doing. She lives in Egypt. I live here. It'd be crazy for us to develop anything serious. We're just doing this because of what Mokuba and Marik did. Why am I feeling like this?!

(He stands up and prepares for his date with Ishizu. Cut to Ishizu's room in the Ishtars' apartment as she gets ready.)

Ishizu: I wonder if Kaiba's feeling the same way I am. I wonder if anything serious can come out of this. I know we live in two separate countries, but we both care about each other. At least I think Kaiba cares about me. I just don't know.

(Ishizu dresses up in the outfit she wore in Battle City, and Kaiba drives up and picks her up. He's wearing his Battle City outfit too.)

Kaiba: Where do you wanna go?  
Ishizu: I don't care. (Cut to the restaurant they went to when they first arrived. They're very quiet.) Kaiba?  
Kaiba: Yeah?  
Ishizu: Do you think we have a future together?  
Kaiba: Uh... well... um... I... uh... (Thinking) What am I supposed to say? I have no idea if we have a future together. There's the fact that we usually have fun together. What can I do?  
Ishizu (thinking): Is he nervous because he's embarrassed by my question, or does he think we don't have a future together? If we don't, what's all this for?  
Kaiba: Um... I need some fresh air. Wanna go for a walk?  
Ishizu: Sure.

(Kaiba pays for the meal, and they walk out.)


	7. The Bridge

**Chapter 7: The Bridge**

(It opens as Kaiba and Ishizu reach a bridge as they walk to it. Ishizu looks deeply into Kaiba's eyes.)

Ishizu: Kaiba, I need an answer to that question. We're at a bridge in this relationship that we can't ignore. Our paradise is only ours if we both want the same thing.  
Kaiba: Bridges only lead to disaster if its mores aren't secure. Loves good and fine, but the only way to defend from the dark sides of bridges is wealth and power!  
Ishizu: Seto, I'm willing to cross this bridge with you, but only with the man I met that day at Battle City. That man who I talked to for hours during our first few dates.  
Kaiba: People don't live on wishes. If love's alone, it simply grows dry and cold! The sun only shines on what's physically there! Love can only survive with those things supporting it!  
Ishizu: Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't cross the bridge with you.  
Kaiba: Ishizu, I'm who I am! What else can I do?!  
Ishizu: Has our life together begun, or is it through?!  
Kaiba: Love's rocky and unanswerable to judge!!  
Ishizu: Think what love can also be!!  
Kaiba: Why not just be safe and smart?!  
Ishizu: Where's your passion?! Where's your heart?!

(Ishizu begins to tear up and walks away.)

Kaiba: Ishizu!!  
Ishizu (steady but tearing up): Good-bye Kaiba.

(Ishizu walks away in the direction of the car as Kaiba stares on.)

Voice: Go after her, you fool!

(Kaiba looks around slightly but sees no one. He turns around and walks back to the car. Cut back to the mansion as Kaiba walks to his room.)

Mokuba: Seto, are you okay?

(Kaiba continues to walk to his room. Cut to the hotel the Ishtars are staying at as Ishizu walks to her room.)

Marik: Ishizu?

(Ishizu walks to her bed, sits down, and cries. Cut to Kaiba's room as he puts his head in his hands as he thinks.)

Kaiba: What have I done...?


	8. What Life Could Be

**Chapter 8: What Life Could Be**

(Cut to the night before the Ishtars leave. Kaiba's in his bed thinking until he falls asleep.)

Seto: Go after her you fool!  
Kaiba: Huh?

(Kaiba wakes up with a start as the alarm goes off. He turns it off and sees Ishizu sleeping next to him. A three year old girl that looks like Ishizu in miniature runs in.)

Girl: Daddy!!

(The girl jumps onto Kaiba's bed, right on his stomach.)

Kaiba: Oof!!  
Girl: Daddy!  
Ishizu: Oh, hello Isis, honey.  
Isis: Come on Mommy and Daddy! You two pwomised to pway with me today!  
Kaiba (thinking): What the-? This has to be a dream. Yeah. My subconscious is attacking me for not going after Ishizu.  
Isis: Come on!  
Ishizu (laughing): Okay honey! Okay!  
Isis: Yay!

(Cut to the dining room as a fourteen year old boy who looks exactly like Kaiba with tanner skin is leaning against the wall.)

Ishizu: So Seth, any plans today?  
Seth: I'm planning on hanging out today.  
Isis: Come on Daddy! I wanna pway!  
Ishizu: Isis, give Daddy time to eat.  
Isis: Okay.

(Isis runs around, and Kaiba's compelled to look for her.)

Kaiba (thinking): Why am I doing this?! This is just a dream! Why am I so worried?!

(He then hears Isis crying and runs down a flight of stairs to see her curdled up on the bottom.)

Little Isis: I got an owie.  
Kaiba: Let me see. (Kaiba gently lifts up Isis' dress to find her left ankle covered in blood.) We better get that dressed up. (Kaiba rips a piece of his jacket off and ties it around Isis' ankle. He then picks her up and carries her upstairs. Seth runs up.) Seth, tell your uncle Mokuba to look after the company today.  
Seth: Right.

(Kaiba takes Isis to her room just as Ishizu runs up.)

Ishizu: Oh my baby! Show Mommy where it hurts. (Isis pulls up her dress to show her bandaged ankle.) Oh, don't worry honey. Mommy and Daddy are gonna stay by your side until you're all better.  
Kaiba (smiling): That's right. (Thinking) What's this weird feeling? This feels... good. Surprisingly good. I... want this life. No... I _need_ this life.

(Kaiba wakes up and stares around. He quickly runs to the computer to see what time Ishizu's plane leaves.)


	9. Crossing the Bridge

**Chapter 9: Crossing the Bridge**

(It opens with Kaiba running to his car to catch Ishizu before she can get on the 8:00am plane to Egypt.)

Driver: Where to Mr. Kaiba?  
Kaiba: I'll drive myself; you can take the day off.  
Driver: Wow! Thank you, sir!

(Cut to the airport as the Ishtars are preparing to board when Kaiba runs in.)

Kaiba: Ishizu!!  
Ishizu: Kaiba?  
Kaiba: I'm sorry about before. I understand now! I know where to go from here. I see a future with us! Please don't go.  
Ishizu: Seto...

(They kiss passionately as everyone applauds.)

Marik: I knew it! I knew they'd get together!

(Cut to one years later as everyone's prepared for Kaiba and Ishizu's marriage,)

Joey: I don't believe it. I just don't believe it.  
Yugi: Good luck with Ishizu, Kaiba.

(Kaiba smiles at them, and he looks as Ishizu walks down the aisle in a white dress as Odion escorts her.)

Preacher: Seto Kaiba, do you take Ishizu Ishtar as your wife?  
Kaiba: I do.  
Preacher: Ishizu Ishtar, do you take Seto Kaiba as your husband?  
Ishizu: I do.  
Preacher: Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(They kiss with extreme passion.)


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(It opens at the maternity room as Ishizu is on the bed, and Kaiba's holding her hand.)

Kaiba: Just take it easy Ishizu. In a few more minutes, it's gonna be over.  
Ishizu: Shut the #$% up!!!  
Kaiba: Well this is a switch.  
Doctor: Okay Mrs. Kaiba. Time for the final push.

(Ishizu groans and screams as crying is heard. Shortly afterwards, what looks like a baby version of Kaiba with darker skin appears. He stops crying and looks at his parents. He then puts his hand to Ishizu's head.)

Ishizu (cooing): Hello. Hello there. I'm your mommy.  
Baby Seth: Ah.  
Kaiba: Hey little guy. I'm your dad.  
Baby Seth: Uh.

(Baby Seth puts his hand against Kaiba's and looks how much bigger it is.)

Ishizu: I believe we agreed on naming our first son Seth, right?  
Kaiba: Right.  
Ishizu (cooing): Hello Seth. Hello.  
Baby Seth: Aya.

The End.


End file.
